medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mukae Emukae
| image = Mukae Emukae.jpg | alias = Rainbow Rose (As a joke) | age = 15 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Minus | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class -13 | affiliation = Zenkichi's Student Council | position = Treasurer | previous affiliation = Kumagawa's Student Council True Flask Plan | previous position = Treasurer | relatives = Unknown | minus = Raff-Rafflesia | manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 58 }} Mukae Emukae (江迎 怒江, Emukae Mukae) is a freshman of Class -13, having transferred from Jousai All Girl's School to Hakoniwa Academy. She was the treasurer of Misogi Kumagawa's Student Council, and later becomes the treasurer of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi’s Student Council. Personality Emukae, like Kumagawa, appears to hate people. She seems to be mentally unstable as her Minus keeps her from attaining close contact with others which she appears to desire desperately. Upon meeting Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, the only boy to ever try and touch her, she has developed an intensely powerful crush on him. A crush which has not ended even after attempting to kill him. Appearance Emukae has purple eyes and shoulder length, dark pink hair. She is of average height and an average build. She wears a modified version of a schoolgirl uniform, the skirt of which is similar to a maid dress. Her outfit is mainly white, with a red collar, sash, and ribbon, and a dark blue neckerchief. When dressed casually, Emuake wears a fuzzy jacket over a white shirt, with a dark skirt and matching stockings. At the Seiyasai, Emukae wears a light colored scarf with her uniform. After joining Zenkichi's Student Council, she now wears a black version of her original uniform. The green armband signifying her as the Treasurer is worn around her left arm. During her fight with Mogura Kugurugi, Emukae cuts her hair off at the neck. As a child, Emukae wore a one piece dress. While in middle school, she wore her ribbon on the left side of her hair. She also wore a fur-lined, short-sleeved jacket on top of a white shirt, with thick wristlets, as well as a worn skirt, a belt, thigh high socks, and boots. History As a child, Emukae visited the hospital for Abnormal children that Hitomi Hitoyoshi worked at. During her consultation with the doctor, she told her how everything she touched rotted, and all her pets died. The young Emukae asked if she should die as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 3-4 Plot Student Council Battle Arc Emukae arrives at the Ghost Babel, looking for Maguro Kurokami. She introduces herself as a transfer student, having just arrived the day before, and demands that he hand over the Ghost Babel to serve as the new class room for Class -13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 21 Emukae watches as Maguro and Youka Naze discuss their options. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 1-2 Upon hearing Maguro’s introduction, Emukae follows his joke, introducing herself as Rainbow Rose (虹色の薔薇, Reinbō Rōzu). She states Maguro is just as she had heard, and reveals that she is working on Kumagawa’s orders. Emukae deflects Maguro’s thrown shoes, and grabs him when he gets behind her. She is surprised to find she is holding just his clothes, and a nearly naked Maguro gives her a light tap on the back. Emukae rots away his clothes, explaining that Rainbow Rose was just a joke, and that her Minus, Raff-Rafflessia, allows her to rot whatever she touches. She tells Maguro that a Minus is impossible to analyze, and dives towards him. She is intercepted by Naze, who sacrifices her facial wrappings to knock Emukae back. When Medaka Kurokami, Kouki Akune, and Mogana Kikaijima arrive, Emukae decides five against one is too much, and makes her retreat by rotting the floorboards. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 3-12 Making her way around campus, Emukae runs into Zenkichi (literally), a collision that knocks her off her feet. When he offers her his hand to help her up, Emukae is instantly charmed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, pages 17-19 Emukae wonders if she has fallen in love. She is surprised by the arrival of Hitomi, though she learns Zenkichi’s name. Zenkichi picks her up bridal style and runs up the side of a building to its roof, telling her not to bite her tongue. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, pages 1-5 On the roof, Zenkichi asks her if she is okay. Emukae replies that she is, and remembers what Kumagawa told her earlier about the Student Council. Deciding Kumagawa must have known this would happen, she introduces herself, and asks Zenkichi how many children he would like to have. She then goes off on a tangent about their future together. When Zenkichi tries to leave, Emukae stabs him in the foot, telling him he was born to love her. After he kicks her away, she tells him she is fine, and that they should refer to each other by their first names. When Zenkichi asks her if she feels pain, Emukae tells him she does, but that her love is greater than any pain. Before she can touch Zenkichi, she is stopped by a volley of marking pins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, pages 9-18 Emukae is not pleased by Hitomi’s interruption. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 21 Drawing her knives, Emukae asks Hitomi if she intends to get in the way of her and Zenkichi’s love. Emukae attacks while Hitomi’s back is turned, but is sent flying by Hitomi’s kick. She asks Hitomi if they have met before, noting that the kick felt familiar. When Hitomi denies it, Emukae decides she must have remembered wrong, and explains the properties of her Minus, including that it can even rot the air. As Hitomi falls to her knees, Emukae informs her that she is standing on the Lee. Grabbing Hitomi by the collar, Emukae tells her to leave her son to her, and goes on to state that she is the best Minus, as she can complete Kumagawa’s goal of killing all the elites before the rest of Class -13 arrives. Satisfied that she has defeated Hitomi, Emukae addresses Zenkichi, insisting that they get married, and even going so far as to threaten his other relatives. She is caught off guard when Hitomi spits a mouthful of needles at her, and is helpless as the older woman sews her into the roof. Emukae rots through the building, causing an entire side of the structure to collapse. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 1-11 Emukae rots the ground to cushion her impact, but is still badly hurt. As she makes her escape, she resolves that she and Zenkichi will be together. She is startled by the sudden appearance of Kumagawa, and stutteringly apologizes for her failure. Despite her protests, Kumagawa takes her hand, and promises to make all the terrible things she does nothing. Touched, Emukae breaks down in tears. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 13-16 Kurokami Medaka’s Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc After Zenkichi becomes the new Student Council President, Emukae is seen as the new Treasurer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 18-19 Arriving on the aircraft carrier Black by helicopter, the Student Council discover the ship deserted. Emukae promises Zenkichi they will not abandon Medaka, and blushes when he asks her to be his friend forever. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-2 Emukae is shocked when Namanie Nienami steps forward, having cut the helicopter in half. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 5 The Student Council surrounds Nienami, with Emukae drawing her knives. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 7 After Nienami cuts the ship in half, Emukae wails as she falls, complaining that her skirt is going up. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 12-13 When Nienami asks the Student Council for their names, Emukae introduces herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 15 After Nienami is knocked down, Emukae confirms that the ship empty. Zenkichi asks her to help him carry Namanei, but everyone is surprised when the suitor rises to her feet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, pages 17-18 Watching Zenkichi face Nienami, Emukae looks worried. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 4 When Nienami asks Zenkichi if he wants to say that he will be the one to marry Medaka, Emukae looks pensive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 10 After Zenkichi is badly cut by Nienami, Emukae looks determined. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, page 13 She is surprised when Nienami tearfully asks Zenkichi to stop biting her. After Nienami admits defeat, Emukae and the others run up to Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 145, pages 17-18 An hour away from the Black Bunker, Naze is flying a supersonic jet towards the South Pole. In the back seat, Emukae, Nienami, and the rest of the Student Council are cramped together. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 10 Emukae is shocked to see Sui Kanaino on the wing, and even more amazed when Naze exits the jet to confront her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 14-15 Emukae is horrified when Naze jumps to avoid Kanaino’s attack, expecting her to be blown away by the wind pressure. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 17 Emukae asks Zenkichi if Naze will be alright. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 1 Emuake is surprised when Naze manages to freeze Kanaino to the plane’s wing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 4 She is horrified when wounds erupt over Naze’s body, and questions if Kanaino has an ability similar to Shibuki Shibushi’s Scar Dead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 7-8 Emukae tries to rationalize how Kanaino doused Naze’s flames with water, but Kudaki Torai refutes her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 10 Like the others, Emukae is appalled by Naze’s smile of masochistic pleasure. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, page 13 Emukae listens on as Naze explains Kanaino’s style. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 147, pages 15-17 Emukae is shocked when Kanaino’s bucking throws Naze off the plane, and is even more surprised to hear Kanaino can manipulate the reading of a character. Not understanding Torai’s explanation of how Naze returned, she goes with the simpler version that she flew. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 2-4 Emukae is stunned to hear that Kanaino can exchange kanji that look similar as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 6 Hearing the true purpose of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Emukae is stunned into silence. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 10 When Naze tells the others that the plane is going to crash, Emukae looks worried. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, page 13 Emukae remarks that frozen gasoline cannot be considered ice, and watches on as Naze melts the frozen gasoline on her own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 148, pages 15-16 After crashing landing, the Student Council makes their way towards the Black Bunker. Emukae almost falls due to the blinding snow, but Zenkichi catches her. Zenkichi offers to hold her hand and Emukae blushes at the thought. However, she remembers that Zenkichi is in love with Medaka and declines Zenkichi's hand. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 1-3 At the Black Bunker, she and Zenkichi find Medaka's cell. Zenkichi asks Emukae to gather everyone at the cell. As Zenkichi analyzes the movements and intent of Medaka, Emukae keeps silent about how well Zenkichi knows Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 5-7 Emukae is not surprised when Zenkichi quickly solves Medaka’s riddle, thinking to herself that her own abilities would improve in order to save Zenkichi. She thinks about how she said that love is above everything else, but that she is still in love with Zenkichi. Thinking of herself as just a Minus, she ponders her reason for joining the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 9-11 Their jet dissembled by Mogura, Naze asks Emukae to fight the new suitor. Emukae agrees, thinking to herself that her words to Zenkichi weren’t a lie, even if she is jealous of Medaka. Telling herself to laugh, she approaches Kugurugi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 149, pages 17-19 However, Emukae finds her Minus ineffective against Kugurugi, and is quickly worn out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 2-3 Emukae is surprised when Zenkichi engages Kugurugi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, page 5 She is shocked when Zenkichi is pushed back, but refuses to surrender, telling Kugurugi that she is not wrong, and that she will uncover the suitor’s style. Emukae is horrified to learn however that Kugurugi has yet to use her style. Remembering when she discussed joining the Student Council with Medaka, Emukae affirms her resolve, and cuts her hair. Holding her knives properly, she declares that she will force Kugurugi to use her style. Confessing her feelings to Zenkichi, Emukae makes a desperate last charge against Kugurugi – only to be fatally injured by the other girl’s screwdrivers. As she falls, Emukae laments her uselessness, only to be caught by Kumagawa, who makes her injuries nothing with All Fiction. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 8-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 1 Emukae remains supported by Kumagawa until Kugurugi attacks, blowing of Kumagawa’s arm, much to Emukae’s horror. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 4-7 As he struggles with the suitor, Kumagawa tells Emukae she needs to finish her confession and hear Zenkichi’s reply. At Zenkichi’s insistence, Emukae approaches him, only to be shocked as he stabs himself in the stomach. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 10-14 Hearing Zenkichi’s rejection, Emukae wonders if can still be happy with this, before breaking into tears and thanking Zenkichi, telling him she is happy to love him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, pages 16-18 After the battle, Kumagawa tends to everyone's injuries using All Fiction, but he is unable to restore Emukae’s hair. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 1 Emukae listens on as Zenkichi explains the weakness of the Tsurubami Team, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 7 and the solution to Medaka’s coded message. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 9-12 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 15-16 After crashing into Bukiko Udou’s rocket with the Student Council’s jet, the group emerge almost entirely unscathed, while Emukae is on the floor, looking a little dazed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-14 Emukae is surprised by Zenkichi’s proposal to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 1 Emuake is horrified when Udou runs Zenkichi through with her spear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 6 Udou tells those assembled to wait until the rocket can be prepared, only to be confronted by the entirety of the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 12 Medaka stops them from acting rashly however. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 14 Emuake listens to Momo Momozono’s offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 18 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 2 As Ajimu prepares to end everything, Emukae and the others think of how reliable Ajimu is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 5 In the new area, Emukae and the others listen on as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 9 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 18 Emukae stands by as the game finally gets under way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 1 Seeing Medaka draw an ace, Emukae listens on as Naze remarks that her sister has good luck as usual. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 3 Emukae is appalled when the suitors decide to form an alliance in response to Medaka’s attitude. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 9 Emukae is further stunned when Medaka drags Udou along with her to prove that she is not cheating. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 11 She is surprised when Torai calls out Medaka on her behavior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 16 Having heard Momozono’s explanation, Emukae wonders if Medaka’s plan was all along to force out the truth concerning Fukurou Tsurubami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 5-7 She is surprised when Momozono turns on her fellow suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 11 As the audience discusses each player’s standing, Emukae reasons that Medaka still has a chance to win if she uses all her remaining syllables in one go. Her attempts at discrediting Momozono’s seemingly assured victory are shot down by Udou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 3-5 Emukae listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka’s true plan; to force the suitor to end with “surrender” by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 7-10 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 13 Emukae is present when Zenkichi is healed. She is surprised by Medaka’s reaction to Zenkichi’s depression. Together, the Student Council and the All Jokers (and Nienami) return to Hakoniwa Academy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 16-19 Unknown Shiranui Arc In the Student Council office, Emukae comments that Medaka is a difficult person to fall in love with. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 3 Abilities Weapons Specialist: Emukae has demonstrated to be proficient at wielding a pair of knives in close combat. Interestingly, she holds the knives by the blades rather than the handles, causing the edges to cut into her hands. It can be assumed this is to keep her Minus from rotting them. Minus Raff-Rafflesia (荒廃した腐花, Rafu Rafureshia): Emukae's Minus allows her to corrode and dissolve anything she touches. Though her power only works through her hands, it is powerful enough to corrode anything from concrete to the air around her. Even though she can't turn off her power, she can control it's intensity, area of effect, and other aspects of it. After watching the battle between Shibushi and Naze, her Minus has evolved, allowing her to rot away objects even without touching them. After having her Minus "erased" by Kumagawa's All Fiction, Emukae has gained the ability to control her Minus. Raff-Rafflesia Twisted Version (荒廃した腐花 狂い咲きバージョン, Rafu Rafureshia Kuruizaki Bājon): At Kumagawa's instruction during the Treasurer’s battle, Emukae begins channeling her Raff-Rafflessia into the ground, causing the earth to rot beneath her. Doing this creates humus, causing plants to grow rapidly and out of control. *'Type: Bondage' (タイプ 「柵」, Taipu: Shigarami): Emukae creates a solid wall of thick vines. *'Type: Mandragora' (タイプ 「マンドラゴラ」,Taipu: Mandoragora): Emukae creates an army of human-shaped plants to attack for her; these plants can even weild her knives. *'Type: Thousand Year Cedar' (タイプ 「千年杉」, Taipu: Sennen Sugi): Emukae creates a gigantic human-shaped plant that towers over the landscape, even breaking through the roof of the Hakoniwa Academy greenhouse. Trivia *The name of her Minus, Raff-Rafflesia, comes from a plant genus called Rafflesia. These plants are nicknamed Corpse Flowers because they produce a smell like that of a rotting corpse. *When translated from kanji, Raff-Rafflesia means Flower Devestation. *Emukae was voted the fourth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 835 votes. Quotes *(To Zenkichi Hitoyoshi) "Hitoyoshi-kun, no, Zenkichi-kun. I really like you. From the moment we first met, no, even before we’ve first met. Thank you for making me your treasurer. I wish for your happiness with Kurokami-san." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 150, pages 13-14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minus